This invention relates to intrusion detectors, and more particularly to an alarm transmission system using existing power lines.
This alarm transmission system offers low cost intraresidential alarm transmissions via the power lines. Using these power lines as a transmission medium eliminates the costly and often unsightly wiring when an alarm system is installed in a previously constructed residence.
Besides being low in cost, the system provides reliable alarm transmission and has an extremely low false alarm rate. It is also capable of being used in a wide variety of residential wiring systems and is not affected by power line voltage variations, noise, and impedance changes.
Since the present invention is used inside residences, safety and aesthetics also become important. The potential shock hazard which is present in all power line operated devices is eliminated, and the unit is made as small, inconspicuous and aesthetically pleasing as possible.